Specialized Resource A - Cyclotron Radiochemistry and Chemistry (SR-A). lCMlC-3 is reliant on the production and supply of existing and novel radiopharmaceuticals and radiochemicals. In this Specialized Resource we will continue to generate a tool box of radiolabeled drugs based around 18F-tracers as well as drugs based on the longer-lived nuclides 64Cu, 86Y, 89Zr and 1241. This will allow us to augment the existing lCMIC-3 projects, the ICMIC Developmental Projects, ultimately resulting in the ability to get a better understanding of the biology of cancer and to perform personalized medicine in our patients. The Specific Aims of this Specialized Resource are as follows: (A) to undertake specialized radiochemistry and labeling chemistry in support of the ICMIC projects and developmental projects; (B) To function as an evolving resource - to provide (and design) new compounds as required as the ICMIC research matures; and, (C) to act as a central resource for the translation of new drugs to the clinical setting.